Waterdrops
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A KyouRen story written after reading chapter 160 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This one-shot was created shortly after reading chapter 160 of the skip beat manga. As a fangirl of the 'KyouRen' pairing I cannot be held accountable for any part of this story. The characters in this story are nothing more but the image that I have of them in my head. This means you don't get to complain that the characters aren't themselves, because this is how I see them, it's an opinion and a view. If you are not a fan of this pairing it may be hard to appreciate.

-

Staring at the personal affects of Kein, thrown clumsily into the basket before her, she couldn't help but smile and conclude;  
'_It's an unspoken message for me to have them dry cleaned or wash them myself.'_  
Kyouko, or rather Setsu, picked them up and as she did something fell out of one of the gloves he'd been wearing. A watch, but not just any watch, it was Ren's watch. She remembered that Ren rarely ever had personal belongings with him during a play or movie. However since they hadn't started filming yet she simply labeled that as the reason. When she looked more closely she noticed it was broken, it had stopped on 2:13.  
'_What an odd time..'_  
She placed the watch on top of his pile of clothing and started removing her clothes. On her bare feet she walked over the cold stone tiles and into the shower, closing the curtain behind herself. Kyouko washed her hair slowly, enjoying the feeling of cleansing herself, the relaxing fragrance of soap. Before she knew it she closed her eyes and stood there silently as the water slid over her skin.  
'_This is total bliss.'_  
Her moment of peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob twisting after which the door slowly opened and someone walked into the bathroom. Kyouko's eyes snapped open and for a split-second she forgot what she was here for, but she swiftly recovered.  
"B-brother? Is that you?" She asked somewhat embarrassed, looking in his direction, unable to spot anything more than a blurry mess of colors which consisted of Ren Tsuruga.  
"Yes, Setsu, I forgot something.." Ren responded, staring at the broken watch she'd placed on top of his clothes. He smiled faintly and looked at the shower curtain, or rather at her silhouette.  
'_Is he __talking about that watch..?'_  
"You can be so clumsy sometimes, brother. What did you loose this time?" Kyouko asked, joking a bit, but she was clearly a bit uncomfortable with this situation.  
"Nothing of importance.." His voice was somewhat cold and distant.  
"Mind if I join you?" Ren then added teasingly, though clearly still in his Kein Heel role. Though Kyouko was sure this was revenge for what'd happened only half an hour ago, when she walked in on him in the shower. Even if she did know this she also knew she had to stay in her role as Setsu.  
"Didn't you already have shower, brother?" She asked, somewhat reluctant to answer him. Kyouko felt herself get a little nervous over this sudden question, but couldn't help but feel somewhat excited as well.  
"You cut that shower short, Setsu." Kyouko remembered how handsome he'd looked, even though she hadn't seen more than his chest and face. She blushed faintly, longing to see his bare skin again.  
'_Maybe this is my second chance to.. perfect my dolls..'_ She thought to herself, causing her blush to increase.  
"I was just kidding, Setsu, enjoy your shower," His words were soft, yet clear. For some reason Kyouko panicked and replied without thinking.  
"No, I'd love that." Before she knew it the words were out and she blushed even heavier than before. Her mind went blank for a moment.  
'_Why did I say that out loud? What is wrong with me? Did I say it because of the doll? Yes.. that must be it.. the doll.'_  
"I mean.. it's only fair.. because of what happened earlier. I took away your shower time.. Right, brother?" Kyouko added, a bit flustered and panicking. Ren clearly picked up on it because he smiled warmly, though due to the curtain in between them only he knew that.  
"You don't have to push yourself Kyouko," He said kindly and walked towards the bathroom door.  
"No really, it's fine!" She nearly yelled out, trying to stop him from leaving. Ren glanced at the curtain, her silhouette. Instead of his mind, which he normally followed, he was guided by his feelings now.  
"You're sure?" He asked one more time.  
"Mmm!" Kyouko replied, nodding her head a bit. As Ren removed his bathrobe Kyouko stepped back a bit, so he could get in. When he opened the curtains he looked into her eyes, nowhere else, just her eyes. He smiled warmly, causing Kyouko to blush a bit.  
"Don't be shy, Setsu. We're family." He barely whispered. Kyouko felt a strange itch. A tingling feeling unfamiliar to her, yet she knew exactly what it was. This sensation was followed by an urge, she looked Ren in the eyes. For a moment she doubted, but then she moved closer. Kyouko closed her eyes, stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Ren's neck as she kissed his lips. Ren was shocked at first, but then smiled faintly. He'd told himself not to look, but now, he could feel her body against his own. He closed his eyes and placed one of his hands at the back of her head, entangled in her hair. Ren deepened the kiss as he pried her lips apart and slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own.

-  
**Author's Note:** There won't be another chapter unless people show interest. Because if no one likes it, then it won't be needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story contains some mature-content. The characters in this story are nothing more but the image that I have of them in my head. This means you don't get to complain that the characters aren't themselves, because this is how I see them, it's an opinion and a view. If you are not a fan of the 'Kyouren' pairing it may be hard to appreciate.

"Don't be shy, Setsu. We're family." He barely whispered. Kyouko felt a strange itch. A tingling feeling unfamiliar to her, yet she knew exactly what it was. This sensation was followed by an urge, she looked Ren in the eyes. For a moment she doubted, but then she moved closer. Kyouko closed her eyes, stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Ren's neck as she kissed his lips. Ren was shocked at first, but then smiled faintly. He'd told himself not to look, but now, he could feel her body against his own. He closed his eyes and placed one of his hands at the back of her head, entangled in her hair. Ren deepened the kiss as he pried her lips apart and slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own.

Kyouko let out a soft moan, though she didn't understand why. She felt his manhood pressing against her leg a bit, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. He was clearly aroused, though she couldn't blame him, since she felt the same way at this point. Ren leaned forward a bit, deepening the kiss. His tongue passionately caressing hers. If this kiss went on any longer both of them would run out of breath soon, but it was Ren that broke it. Leaving Kyouko somewhat insecure, but this only lasted two seconds, as he soon kissed her lips again. Small kisses, one after another, lovingly placed on her lips.  
"Kyouko, I love you. I'm not gonna rush you into anything." His words were so tender, so loving. Kyouko looked at him and kissed his lips again, hugging him tightly. He caressed her back gently. There were tears in her eyes, a single one slid down her cheek. Ren smiled warmly and wiped it away. She moved away a bit, breaking the kiss.  
"I'm not Fuwa Sho, I won't leave. You don't have to do anything you don't want around me." Suddenly Kyouko started laughing a bit, cutely, but still surprising to Ren. He looked somewhat taken aback and she explained;  
"I wasn't crying because I'm sad. I'm happy. You're always so considerate of me. You don't resemble Shoutaro in any way." Her words were kind, a warm smile appeared, gracing her lips. He smiled warmly and leaned over a bit, kissing her lips once more. His arms around her back, which proved to be useful when she slid and almost fell. He gently guided her to a seating position on the cold stone floor. Sitting on his knees he hung over her a little, kissing her lips still.

Kyouko kissed his lips passionately and pushed him over a bit. He laid on his back on the ice-cold floor, though he seemed unaware of it. She sat leaned over him, kissing his lips, then his neck. Smiled happily as she did so. Ren seemed somewhat unsure and hesitant, but that all faded once Kyouko'd whispered;  
"I love you, Tsuruga-sa-.. Ren." He turned her over again on her back and gently kissed her neck, then traced a line to the valley between her breasts. He placed sweet soft kisses on the trail of that line. Then gently sucked at her skin a bit, kissing her breasts softly. After a little while he moved back up to her neck and nibbled at her skin. Kyouko's hands were on his back, her nails faintly digging into his skin. She let out soft moans of pleasure as he kissed her so sweetly.

Leaning over her, he gently rested the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Looking her in the eyes, intensely, lovingly, looking at her. Thinking only of her. He entered her gently. As he moved slowly inside of her she moaned softly. Holding onto him tightly. At first it hurt, a pain she'd never felt before. But he made it all worth it. He gently caressed her weakspot, distracting her from the pain. Even when he neared his climax faster than her, he was still considerate of her and made sure to wait until she was there as well. His gentle caress, his soft voice in her ear, his skin against hers, it was overwhelming her. Kyouko moaned loudly in pleasure as they climaxed at the same time.

"I love you, Kyouko."****

AN: I think this is the most tasteful and short mature-content I've ever written. I just hope you guys can appreciate it as I do.


End file.
